Best First Time Ever
by Starladoll86
Summary: This is my version of what happens with the picnic still of mike and tina from the "Yes/No" episode. This is a one shot and will not be adding chapters to it.


**Based off of the still for "Yes/No"**

Tina was climbing into bed when she heard her phone go off. She looked at her phone and saw that Mike had sent her a text message.

_Be ready at one tomorrow!_

Tina couldn't help but smile. Tomorrow was exactly one year since they had started dating. They decided not to go to Asian camp this year. They knew they only had a limited amount of time before Mike would be going off to school next year and wanted to spend as much time as possible together. Tina knew she still had a whole year to spend with Mike but she was already afraid of what would happen when he did leave for school. She was too excited for tomorrow now to worry about that. Mike had all day tomorrow planned out and wouldn't give Tina any hints. This was the first information she was given about the day.

Mike had the hardest time keeping his plans to himself. He though he had come up with a great idea about tomorrow. They were going to have a picnic, go for a walk, go to Lima's Butterfly House, head over to Breadstix for dinner, and lastly go to the outside theater to watch Singin' in the Rain. He had been planning this day for months. He knew this was a landmark day for them. He had been falling more and more in love with her for some time now and was planning on having more yearly anniversaries with Tina.

Tina was freaking out! She had no idea on what to wear. She wanted to wear a dress but not black and no lace. She was starting to wear more outfits with color. He mom had asked her why when they went shopping two weeks ago.

"Why are you wearing different types of dressed lately?" Michelle asked Tina.

"I don't know." Tina said looking through another rack of dresses. "I just feel like wearing different colored dresses. I don't really feel like wearing black and skulls anymore." Tina shrugged her shoulders. Michelle smiled to herself. She knew that Tina was happier and that was all thanks to Mike.

Tina decided to wear the yellow and black corset dress that she had bought that day. She was going to wear a small black shirt underneath it with black tights and flat boots. She figured it would be best to stay away from high heal boots today. She was ready to go and sitting downstairs waiting by the window at 12:45. Her mom was sitting in her chair trying hard not to laugh at her nervousness.

Mike was driving to her house which is out in the country. He knew they had a lot planned and didn't want to dress too formal. He just had on some jeans, t-shirt, and a jacket. Mike completely nervous about today and didn't know why. They had been on many dates; this was just the most important so far he figured. He pulled into her driveway right at one. He saw Tina jump off the couch by the front window and run to the door. Mike parked his jeep and helped her in on the passenger side then walked back over to the driver's side. He saw Michelle waving at him through the window and waved back as he climbed in his seat.

He started the jeep back up and was pulling out of the driveway. "So do you plan on telling me where we are going?" Tina asked Mike flirty to try and get an answer out of him.

Mike couldn't help but laugh at her attempt at puppy dog eyes. "Well we have many stops today but a clue for the first stop is in the backseat." He told her.

She quickly turned around in her seat and saw the huge picnic basket sitting safely on the seat. "A picnic. Really we are going on a romantic picnic?" Tina asked.

"Yeah. Is that ok?" Mike asked a little confused.

"Of course! It's a great idea!" Tina yelled so excited.

They got to the park; Mike parked the jeep and then helped Tina out before pulling the basket out and finding a good place to sit. He sat the basket down and pulled a blanket out that was on top of the food. Mike laid the blanket on the ground and they both sat down.

"So what kind of picnic did you pack for us?" Tina asked Mike as he was sitting down,

"I have some fruit including chocolate covered strawberries and sparkling grape juice." Mike answered her

"Mmmm that sounds pretty good! You are doing very well so far Mr. Chang." Tina joked.

"Well thank you. Do I get a kiss now?" Mike asked as he stuck his lips out for Tina to kiss.

"Hmm I don't think you have quite earned a kiss yet." Tina said laughing.

Mike wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"How about now?" Mike said.

"Nope not yet." Tina laughed.

Mike then swung Tina over his body to where her back was pressed against the blanket and Mike was almost laying on top of her. They were both laughing like crazy but started to calm down when Mike kissed her nose. He pulled his head back then and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Tina Cohen-Chang and I love the last year we have spent together." Mike said so honestly that he surprised himself with the honestly. He then kissed her with all that passion that was built up in them from his last statement. "Now as much as I would like to spend all day doing this, we have a full day planned. After the picnic we are going to go for a walk around…"

"I'm ready." Tina cut Mike off.

"Uhmm what?" Mike asked confused at first.

"I'm ready Mike. I'm ready for you Mike." Tina quietly admitted.

"A-Are you sure? This is a big step." Mike asked her.

"Do you not want to? I understand if you don't or aren't ready either. I'm just letting you know that I am." Tina said with a sad face.

"Tina, I want to and have wanted to for awhile. You mean way too much to me for me to not question if you really want to or not. If you say you're ready then I'm ready too." Mike admitted to her.

"Ok should we scrub the rest of our plans and..."

"Head back to my house?" Mike finished the question.

"Yes" Tina answered. Mike let her go then and both got up. They folded the blanket back into the basket and Mike put it back in the jeep.

They pulled up to Mike's house. "Are you sure your parents won't be coming home?" Tina asked as she was climbing out of the jeep.

"They are both working late tonight. We are fine." Leading Tina up the walk way. Mike unlocked the front door and opened it for Tina to walk in. Mike closed the door and pulled off his shoes as Tina was. Tina walked over and stood on the second step looking back at Mike.

"Are you sure Mike Chang that you want to do this?" Tina asked jokingly. Mike walked over to her and put his hands linked together around the small of her back and picked her up. She now had her legs wrapped around his waist giggling. "You have no idea Tina." He said as he smashed his lips against hers as he stumbles up the stairs.

They were lying on Mike's bed two hours later. "That was perfect!" Tina said as she was lying on her side still running her hand up and down his chest. "Best first time ever" Mike agreed as he was rubbing his hand up and down Tina's side. Tina looked over Mike's head and saw that is was going on 4:30 and groaned knowing they were going to have to get up soon. Mike realized what she was doing.

"You know if we get dressed now we could still go to Breadstix and the outside movie."

"Sounds great! I'm suddenly very hungry." Tina said giggling.

Mike was dropping Tina off at her house after the movie. He helped her back out of the jeep and held her hand as they walked up to the door. She turned to face him.

"Thank you Mike, for the greatest anniversary ever." Tina told him.

"Thank you again Tina, for the best year ever." Mike told her as he kissed her one last time for the night. Mike walked back to his jeep then and Tina just stood there smiling and waving as he pulled away.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! Please comment on this story! I love the feedback **


End file.
